The Takeover
by DJGreatness704
Summary: The War has begun...XWF vs. WWE...Who will Survive?
1. Chapter 1

WWE WrestleMania 32 April 3rd 2016 AT & T Stadium.

"BOOM!"

Shane McMahon's body thunders into the mat after a spine-jarring chokeslam from "The Phenom" The Undertaker.

JBL-"What a vicious, what a violent Hell In A Cell Match this has been between Shane McMahon and "The Man from The Dark Side" The Undertaker."

It had been a brutal 15 minute Hell In A Cell Match between Shane McMahon and Undertaker, with control of Monday Night Raw in the balance for Shane O Mac if he'd somehow overcame the man who was 22-1 at the granddaddy of them all, WrestleMania.

As Undertaker went to cover Shane, Shane's limp body rolls out of the ring and to the outside.

Saxton-"Luckily Shane McMahon somehow making his way to the outside of the ring, escaping defeat."

Undertaker rolls to the outside, and grabs the lifeless body of Shane McMahon and places it over his shoulder.

Undertaker charges and tosses Shane's body right through the wall of the cell and to the outside.

Cole-"Oh My God! Shane McMahon's body just went crashing right through that unforgiving steel wall and now both Shane and Undertaker are out of Hell In A Cell!"

JBL-"But rest assure, Michael these men may be out of the cell, but Hell has not ended for both men, I promise you that!"

Undertaker then begins to take apart the announce table.

Saxton-"Looks like The Deadman has some dark plans for our announce table."

Undertaker grabs Shane and tosses his barely conscious body onto the announce table.

Undertaker then climbs onto the top of the announce table and grabs Shane by his hair.

JBL-"The end is near for Shane McMahon at WrestleMania 32!"

Undertaker does his signature throat slit to Shane and hoists him onto his shoulders, and as he prepares for the Tombstone Piledriver, the lights go out in the AT & T Stadium.

Cole-"What?...What happened?!"

When the lights come back on, Undertaker is standing lone on the announce table, and is surrounded by XWF World Heavyweight Champion Ryan Keys, Adrian Stone and XWF International Champion Tyler Price.

JBL-'What the hell?!, those are XWF guys!"

The trio grabs Undertaker and assaults him onto the floor.

Cole-"The XWF has just invaded WrestleMania!"

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

Cyrus and Styles then places Undertaker on the announce table.

Shane then climbs up to the side of the cell, and leaps and hits a diving elbow drop right into the chest of The Undertaker.

JBL-"Oh, God! Shane just dropped an elbow right into the black heart of The Undertaker!:

Shane then covers Undertaker.

1..2..3!

Cole-"And Shane McMahon has earned control of Monday Night Raw!"

Lillian-"Here is your winner, Shane McMahon!'

Shane McMahon along with Keys, Price and Stone celebrate over the body of The Undertaker.

Shane-"Hey, Dad! We're taking over WWE!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**WWE Monday Night Raw April 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016 American Airlines Center Dallas, Texas.**_

 _ **Lillian-"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the NEW owner of Monday Night Raw, Shane McMahon!"**_

 _ **A lone spotlight drops down onto Shane McMahon with a microphone in hand.**_

 _ **Crowd-"Shane O Mac! Shane O Mac! Shane O Mac!"**_

 _ **Shane McMahon-"Well guys, I promise not to make this a boring 20 minute promo where I constantly put you guys to sleep so some other people that I know, so I'm here to make this short and sweet…We got control, baby!"**_

 _ **Shane McMahon-"Now as far as The Undertaker goes, I'm sorry for how my cowardly of a father disrespected you and fired you in front of the world at WrestleMania, I didn't want to be the one that had to end your career, especially like that but Mark, I had to bring change to this company, and you've spent the better part of 25 years, building this company from the ground up, being the only solider to have never left, so I guarantee you tonight, Undertaker we're going to celebrate your career here, and Thank You for everything you've done for this company and for my family."**_

 _ **Crowd-"Thank You Taker! Thank You Taker! Thank You Taker!"**_

 _ **Shane McMahon-"Now switching topics for just a second, I bet you're all wondering, "What Shane o Mac has been doing for the past seven years?" Well, one of the business ventures I had when I was away was about a year ago, when I became the owner of the Xtreme Wrestling Federation. And I must admit, those men and women put on some of the greatest performances in the history of professional wrestling."**_

 _ **Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"**_

 _ **Shane McMahon-"From guys like Detrick Cyrus, Pandemonium, Jaden Drake, Tyler Price, Our World Champion Ryan Keys to our Valkyries such as Alexis Cruise, Riley Cruise, Kailene Starr, Selene Calloway, The Women's Champion Violet and Katrina Love tearing it up each and every night for this business."**_

 _ **Shane McMahon-"And also, I would like to declare that as of right now, your voice matters, you're aren't going to be the WWE Universe anymore, because that egotistical self-serving son of a bitch that is my….well, Stephanie's father has never listened to you guys, he always does what he thinks is best for business, well "dad", the only thing that was best for business last night at WrestleMania was Shane O Mac gaining complete control of Monday Night Raw!"**_

 _ **Shane McMahon-"And speaking of that, this is no longer going to be Monday Night Raw, oh no, so fans, get ready for some Monday Night…WARFARE!"**_

 _ **The lights flash throughout The American Airlines Center, where there was a new set, (Think ECW 2006), a ring with black apron covers, and red ring ropes.**_

 _ **Shane McMahon-"So…do you guys like the new changes…and…"**_

" _ **TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!"**_

 _ **WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H alongside his father in law, Vince McMahon walk out onto the entrance way.**_

 _ **Triple H-"Ugh….you see, "dad", I now realize why you've been telling me that Shane was, is and forever will be a second rate son to be, because lets be honest, Shane you're going to run Monday Night…RAW, yeah I said it, RAW because this is what it is all about!"**_

 _ **Crowd-"Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!"**_

 _ **Shane McMahon-"Sorry Hunter, I couldn't here you with this crowd calling you an asshole."**_

 _ **Triple H-"Well, jokes on them, because their little savior, their little leader for the Roman Empire, choked last night at WrestleMania, he couldn't handle the pressure, and I made him bow before my feet, and acknowledge me as the King of Kings."**_

 _ **Shane McMahon-"Yeah, you may still be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Hunter but rest assure, that you're going to be a fighting champion, and so that's why, tonight, you'll defend your WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the main event of Monday Night Warfare against…..Detrick Cyrus."**_

 _ **Cole-"What?! Triple H vs. XWF's Detrick Cyrus for The WWE World Heavyweight Championship?!"**_

 _ **JBL-"Shane McMahon already changing the complexion of Monday Night Raw as we know it."**_

 _ **Saxton-"What else could go on here tonight on Monday Night Warfare?!"**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
